This invention relates to a safety guard for use by a customer for protecting the customer and a manicurist.
Manicurists and customers are routinely threatened by flying clippings which are propelled in all directions as fingernails and toenails are cut. These sometimes strike manicurists and customers in the eye, sometimes resulting in injury. Liability insurance to cover such injuries is therefore needed, increasing the cost of conducting manicuring operations.
In recent years that problem has increased with the widespread use of augmented fingernails with added plastic and other overlays. This has made fingernails thicker and tougher and more difficult to cut, and has increased the size and weight of clippings, the distance clippings are projected, and the force with which they are projected, as they are severed by clippers used by manicurists.
It would be desirable to diminish the possibility of injury to manicurists and customers, and the development of the present invention accomplishes that goal.